Content providers deliver media content to viewers. Some such content providers offer live-streamed media, which is provided in real time or near real-time. Content providers typically choose to distribute the live-streamed media via a persistent connection or via HTTP/HTTPS (Hypertext Transfer Protocol)/(HTTP Secure). A persistent connection protocol, such as a Real-Time Messaging Protocol (RTMP), delivers live-streamed media to the viewer, one frame at a time over a connection that persists for the duration of the stream. Such direct delivery allows a low latency, e.g., around 2 seconds. Latency is the time between when the content is produced at the broadcast device and when the viewing device plays the content. But providing persistent connections for a large number of viewers (e.g., hundreds) is expensive and thus cost-prohibitive. Delivering live-streamed media via HTTP can be done using the HTTP Live Stream protocol (HLS), which breaks a live video stream into a playlist of very short files that are distributed and cached using standard content delivery networks (CDNs) or a similar caching service. Distribution via a content delivery network does not limit viewers, but HTTP-based streaming protocols that segment the stream into short files increase the latency. In the case of HLS, for example, latency is usually around 9-10 seconds.